Andeddo Mew Mew
Andeddo Mew Mew (アンデッド・ミュウミュウ Andeddo Mew Mew, lit. Undead Mew Mew) is a fan series made by Princess Mew. It was inspired by the Zombie Land Saga anime. Note: This is just a work in progress. So it's not actually fully ready or done yet. Was posted so that I, Princess Mew wouldn't forget about it. Story They were resurrected from the dead from different era's in Japan and given animal DNA of sorts but all of this happening is unknown, as no one knows about this except for Nora Tsukishima as the guy responsible for reviving these Mews were Panda Hichio himself. He wants these Mews to save Saga Prefecture from destruction. Characters Mew Mews * Tae Yamada: A young girl whom died at a young age due to an illness she was born with. After she was revived, she was infused with the Mount Graham Red Squirrel and given the name Mew Kuzuyu. * Ichika Nishio: A young girl who died at the age of 20 from being in an accident. After she was revived, she was infused with the Manipur Bush Rat and given the name Mew Japanese Curry. * Nishitaro Akako: A young boy who died at the age of 15 from being stabbed by a katana blade in the edo period, he was also a Taikomochi (male version of a Geisha). After he was revived, he was infused with the Pseudophilautus Asankai and given the name Mew Ikayaki. * Hebiko Nishinoya: A young boy who dies at the age of 19 from a serious illness he was born with. He was alive during the 19's period of Japan. After he was revived, he was infused with the Black Sea Viper and given the name Mew Melon Pan. * Renko Tsukishima: A young girl, twin of Nora Tsukishima whom died due to a poisonous viper bite, which led to her death. She lived in 2000 along with her twin until the incident occurred. After she was revived, she was infused with the Undulate Ray and given the name Mew Juice. Cyniclons * Todoroki: One of the Cyniclons that face the Mews and ends up fighting them on multiple occasions. He doesn't really like them nor will he ever, he thinks they're too weird and gross looking without their make-up on. * Deku: Another Cyniclon who happens to run into the Mews quite a few times. Every time he runs into them, he has weird imaginations of Renko, as it seems he fell in love with her at first sight. * Bakugou: Another Cyniclon, though he happens to be much like the Mews though he has no recollection of it all. He's a total mystery, not much is known about him, but he seems to have been infused with the Aran Rock Lizard, despite being a Cyniclon himself. Later on in the story, Bakugou soon finds out that he's a Mew Mew himself, as he finds a Mew Mark on his body like the rest of the Mews have. Major * Panda Hichio: The creator of the Andeddo Mew project and the one who revived the Mews himself. He's weird yet smart but also loud an can be annoying. He and Nora go back quite a while, has always been in the same class with her since middle school. * Nora Tsukishima: Renko's twin sister and younger twin. Though despite her being older now, she and Renko are still considered twins. After finding out that her sister is revived, she became shocked, though she knew Panda had to be behind it. Items * Mew Pendant: What the Mews use to transform. * Mew Aqua: A special type of water, used to purify by the Mews. * Make-Up: Special make-up that Panda uses on the girls and boys to make them look alive when they are out and about. * Kuzuyu Halberd: Tae's weapon. * Japanese Curry Whip: Ichika's weapon. * Ikayaki Castanets: Nishitaro's weapon. * Melon Pan Spear: Hebiko's weapon. * Juice Fan: Renko's weapon. Locations * Café Andeddo: The café that Panda owns and runs, Nora also works there as a waitress. Tae Yamada, Ichika Nishio, Nishitaro Akako, Hebiko Nishinoya, and Renko Tsukishima work there. * Mekawa Mall: The mall located in Saga Prefecture. The Mews visit the mall every now and then, usually to go shopping. * Kami Amusement Park: The local amusement park in Saga Prefecture. The girls went there on a small trip to take a break from the café and fighting, only to end up fighting there. Gallery This will be a small gallery of their animal genes for now. Bakugou's animal Gene will also appear here. Mt__Graham_Red_Squirrel.jpg|The Mount Graham Red Squirrel 1920px-MusHumiiKeulemans.jpg|The Manipur Bush Rat Pseudophilautus_Asankai.jpg|The Pseudophilautus Asankai Vipera_pontica_GNM7373-001.jpg|The Black Sea Viper 1920px-Raja_undulata_2.jpg|The Undulate Ray 1920px-Benny_Trapp_Iberolacerta_aranica.jpg|The Aran Rock Lizard Category:Andeddo Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs